Seirei no Senshi
by Sourpatch-Devil
Summary: Planning to revamp


_Hey! For those of you who have read this, you may have seen this under Aura-Sphere-Of-Doom, and it says it was from a friend. Well, this is her friend, and I got an account, so yeah. :] I looked over it and edited it, and now it is better than before. So, hope you enjoy it, read and review! Also, I do not own Naruto, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't expect too many reviews, so...yeah._

_Also, this is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh!_

* * *

The Spirit Wielder

Introduction

"Intruders! Intruders! Defend the clan!"

I woke up with a jolt, eyes widening, a prickling sensation running down my spine. As far as I knew, intruders have rarely come to our clan. I wanted to run out into the hall to see the attack, my eagerness overpowering, but my mother, who was also awake, barred my way saying, "You'll get hurt, Sachimi. Don't risk your life when the other clan members can handle it."

I pouted. Being four years old, I wanted to learn how to fight using our clan's special techniques, but I never really understood that attacks like these were very serious. I weaved around my mother, opened the screen door, and the first thing that hit me was shock.

The ground had turned completely crimson red.

My mother tried to pull me back in, but as she thrust me back into the safe-for-now room, I got my first glimpse of battle.

Kunai and shuriken were thrown everywhere, ripping the paper screens easily. The members of the clan each activated their own spirit inside of them, attacking with wind, fire, earth, water, and lightning chakra…the lights flashed, explosive tags banged, and people screamed in horror. I stood stock-still, paralyzed with how brutal the scene was, mouth slightly open. My mother sensed my fear, and murmured, "Stay close to me." She closed the door silently and hugged me.

Almost as soon as the door was closed, it was thrust open again by one of the intruders. His oily black hair was slicked back, messy bangs covering his forehead, and his ragged clothing was emphasized by his muscular appearance. On his back was a gigantic silver sword, taller than I was and certainly much heavier. He shot one look at me, and I cringed against my mother. Apparently, seeing me afraid was of much pleasure to him, and he addressed me smoothly. "Well, well, lookie here, we found what we were looking for." He smiled wickedly, showing crooked yellow teeth. I cringed even more, squeezing my eyes shut even if the afterimage lingered in my head.

My mother hurried to put herself in front of me, spreading her arms protectively. "You won't take her life," she yelled at him, shooting a murderous glare from her brown eyes. "You'll have to get past me first!" Her eyes slowly started to change, a black line forming around the pupil.

That look in her eyes…I've never seen it before…

Her eyes turned from brown to blue, with a phoenix circling the pupil.

The intruder sneered. "Like that stupid eye is going to fool me," he snarled. He struck his fist out, but my mother blocked it with practiced ease.

"I will protect my clan and family, no matter what the cost is," she said coldly, piercing blue eyes literally shooting daggers.

"What is there to protect? The rest of your clan is dead, and my men are waiting for me to come out. We have nothing that we want from you…except for your daughter." He pointed a dirty finger at me.

My mother turned her head to look at me with surprise, and the intruder got his chance. With surprising strength, he pushed her aside ruthlessly. She flew into the air and hit the wall, a sickening crunch sounding as she did so. The wind got knocked out of her, and she didn't stir.

The intruder sauntered up to me, still grinning that maniacal grin. I was completely helpless and cowered against the wall, small sweaty hands pressing against the smooth texture, but it didn't help...he just got closer and closer, close enough so that I could hear his breathing. Stooping down so that he was eye level with me, he breathed, "The triple-spirit wielder. I finally get to meet you at last."

I stared him in the eye, trying to swallow my fear. My knees knocked together, and I started shaking badly, alert as an eagle yet scared like a chicken.

He continued, "However, this will be the first and last time you will see me. Prepare for an early death, prophesized one." Lifting the huge sword from his back, he prepared to swing, the silver glinting in the dim light. I could almost imagine the scene of my death as I closed my eyes and put my arms in front of my face, letting out a scream as I did so. I heard the _whish_ of the sword as it was swung.

Silence followed.

_Am I in heaven? I haven't even felt the blow yet…_

I dared to open my eyes. Opening my eyes a sliver, I looked up and opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

My mother stood before me once again, but this time bleeding terribly from her chest, and still as a statue. The intruder looked as surprised as I was, but more bewildered than scared. My mother turned her head slowly, and murmured her last words: "Succeed our clan, young one." With that, she collapsed and no movement followed.

I was too scared to scream or wail in grief. My mother's murderer was too surprised to make any movement. He finally looked me in the eye, menace obvious in his glare, and growled, "I'll let you go this time, but I'll get you later, when your powers have developed." He whistled, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I walked up to my mother, legs trembling. Her eyes were still open, as if in a trance. I gently closed them and whispered, "You will always be with me." After I had whispered these words, my legs gave way to grief and I cried, but no one could hear over the howling wind.

~9 years later~

"Listen, I promise you, in exactly three moves I shall kill you." I stared at Shoryu, the intruder who had killed my clan. "If I succeed, you die. If I don't, I die. It's fair enough."

He smirked. "You certainly have gained some confidence, triple-spirit wielder."

I was enraged and yelled, "Don't call me that!" Swinging my giant kunai fan, I sent him flying through the air, and with a loud _crack _he hit a tree, slumping over.

_Move one._

Looking closely, I knew he wasn't unconscious. I charged, and jumped into the air high above him, holding my fan above my head, casting a large ominous shadow.

_Focus my chakra._

With the energy I provided, my fan rearranged to become a sword, and I thrust it at him, aiming for his heart. However, he managed to come to his senses quickly enough to jump in the air and he crowed, "Was that supposed to be the second move? You just failed on that, so I get to kill you!"

I smiled grimly. I stuck the sword into the ground, landed on the hilt of the sword and jumped, the end becoming a handy catapult. Pulling the sword out of the ground quickly with invisible wire, I changed its form back into a fan and left a chain hanging at the end. I sent the chain wrapping around him tightly so he couldn't escape.

_Move two._

With all the strength I had left, I conjured up a ball of chakra, its colors flashing, and combined it with the fan. Shoyru screamed as the chakra seared him, the heat intense. I swung the fan with all my might down toward the ground, and made the chain let go of Shoyru. He went diving down like a bullet, with a chakra blast following closely.

_Move three!_

Shoyru hit the ground, then the chakra blast hit a split-second later.

The result was a giant quake, shaking my teammates and I. It lasted for about five seconds, and suddenly it became as peaceful as it was when our squad got here. Walking over to the gigantic crater I just formed, I saw Shoryu, hanging on to the remaining bits of his life. He managed to gasp, "How come you risked so much power?" while blood poured out of his mouth.

I smiled weakly. "I do it for my friends," I told him. "You wouldn't understand, though." I turned away from him. "Oh, and I won't die," I added.

He wheezed. "We'll see about that." With a shudder, he was no more.

I breathed heavily, coughing blood as well. _I didn't think that he was this strong…I had to use the strongest power source in our clan to beat him…_

I fell to my knees, then to the forest floor. I saw my forehead protector a foot away, and managed to grasp it with my fingertips. I whispered, "Thank you, my friends, for letting me know who I am on the inside."

I gave way to unconsciousness, and saw no more.


End file.
